Summer Crush
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: A quick Angelmakershipping drabble I wrote. Yusaku and Aoi hang out at Ryoken's new pool and things escalate.


Summer Crush

 **Sayuri Lapis: Sorry for the inactivity. I had issues in real life and writer's block with My Beloved Angel so I wrote this to let out some anger. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.**

"Yahoo!" AI cheered, doing a happy dance. "We're going to the pool! We're going to the pool!"

"Be quiet! Your enthusiasm is grating!" Yusaku hissed angrily, spittle coming out of his mouth. "Don't embarrass me like you usually do in other situations!"

"Relax Yusaku." Shoichi said while driving the mobile truck. "He's just a little overexcited that's all. After all, I heard that Ryoken's new place is awesome isn't it?"

The Ignis ignored Yusaku's angry statement and continued to cheer and smile. "We're here!" AI pointed excitedly as the truck took a left turn into a long and narrow driveway.

"Wow!" Shoichi breathed. "It's even better than I thought."

Yusaku looked up at Ryoken's new suite. It looked nice and _expensive_. Where was Ryoken getting all that money from?

"I'll pick you up at sundown." The hot dog vendor told Yusaku. "See you then."

"Yeah." Yusaku muttered and watched the truck disappear further and further. He then turned around to face the humongous mansion.

He opened the gate and saw the pool. It was the size of a lake and there were a ton of people swimming in there.

"Darling, how could you?" A little girl with frizzy hair cried, wearing a one-piece swimsuit ran past Yusaku and out into the driveway.

"Who is she?" AI questioned.

"No idea." Yusaku replied blandly. He looked around and tried to find a seat until someone called out his name.

"Yusaku, over here!"

Takeru was waving his hand and he was sitting with Aoi at a table.

"You guys were invited too?" Yusaku asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Flame hissed. "Besides, why is that foolish thing here?"

"Who are you calling a thing?" AI yelled, clearly sounding offended. He wasn't going to be called a "thing".

While the two were bickering with each other, Yusaku turned his attention to the crowd. Aoi was sitting on the chair, looking out into the sky, covering her black school swimsuit with a towel while Takeru was talking to Ryoken. Go was flexing his muscles by the refreshments and unsurprisingly, Emma was there too, wearing a racy bikini while being passed out on the chair, presumably from drinking too much fine wine.

"Aoi?" Yusaku managed to say her name, making it harder than it should be.

The brunette snapped out of her daydream and looked at Yusaku. "Oh, hi." She mumbled quietly and looked down at the stone ground. She looked upset.

So Yusaku decided to ask what was making her upset, something that any other normal human being would do.

"Is there something bothering you?" The blue and pink-haired boy asked.

Aoi did not respond for a few minutes. When those minutes were over, she sighed and made direct eye contact, looking at Yusaku's vibrant green eyes.

"I'm upset that I'm not wearing a bikini." She finally answered, sounding embarrassed.

Yusaku blinked twice.

"You don't think that's a stupid reason to be upset?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"You look fine wearing a one piece. Why aren't you wearing a bikini anyway?"

"Because of Onii-sama." Aoi answered. "He thinks that bikinis are too revealing and guys are going to do nasty things to me."

"Oh." Yusaku mumbled. He had no idea what to say.

He could see why Aoi's older brother didn't want her to wear one. All the guys would come and flirt with her and he wouldn't get a chance with her.

But on the other hand, Aoi had the natural born right to be herself. She shouldn't have to submit to modest and prudish ideas if she didn't want to.

Yusaku gritted his teeth. He shouldn't just sit there and do nothing. He had to sit there and do _something_!

But what could he do? He was sitting next to his biggest crush in the world.

"I'll get both of us a drink." Yusaku offered and stood up from the table, leaving Aoi alone.

A shadow loomed over the brunette moments later.

"Hey!" A tanned man with streaked hair walked over to the table and stared at Aoi. "Wanna hang out with me and my friends?"

"No thanks." Aoi replied, glaring at the older man. Who the hell was he anyway? He only greeted her and she was already up to her ears with him.

The tanned man was becoming more insistent and annoying. "Oh come on! You look a little lonely here. You'd feel a lot better if you hung out with us!" He touched Aoi's arm, but the brunette slapped him seconds later.

"Fuck off." She hissed. "If you lay a finger on me one more time, I'm calling the cops!"

"You little bitch! No one calls the cops on me!" The tan-skinned man angrily yelled and raised his hand up to yank her by the hair, only to have his arm grabbed by someone else.

"She told you to leave her alone!" Yusaku coldly said, glaring at him, holding his arm. "Go back to your friends before I report you to Ryoken!"

"O-ok dude." It was the tan-skinned man's turn to look frightened. He then yanked his arm out of Yusaku's control and cursed quietly to himself while walking away.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you?" Yusaku asked her.

Aoi was silent. She didn't know what to say. Should she stand up to Yusaku and cry in his arms? Or should she do something else?

"I…I…." She stuttered, trying to get the words out of her throat.

Yusaku stood there, holding the tray of lemonade.

"Aoi?"

 _I can't take it anymore!_ She internally screamed. She had to confess.

Aoi stood up from her chair and walked up to Yusaku.

Before Yusaku could speak, Aoi pressed his lips to his and kissed him passionately.

Both teens were enjoying the moment, before they realized that they were being watched by a small crowd, who were cheering for both of them.

"I didn't expect PDA to be here at my party." Ryoken spoke as he approached the two of them.

Yusaku blushed. He didn't know what to say, and neither did Aoi, but Aoi did something pretty bold, which she was a little ashamed about.

"Come on!" She laughed and jumped along with Yusaku into the pool.

Aoi splashed some water on Yusaku's face, which caused Yusaku to pout playfully and squirt water back at her.

After a while of water splashing, Aoi swam up to Yusaku and hugged him tightly, burying her head onto his bare chest.

"I love you." She whispered, causing Yusaku to shiver slightly.

"I love you too." Yusaku replied.

The end


End file.
